The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for customizing the chassis of an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically include a chassis which protects the components of the information handling system from damage. Conventional information handling system chassis are subject to scratches, which degrade the appearance of the information handling system chassis. Furthermore, a conventional information handling system chassis is generally mass-produced and is substantially similar to co-produced information handling systems chassis. A problem arises when users desire an information handling system with a chassis that does not look substantially similar to other information handling systems chassis. If information handling system manufacturers attempt to produce a larger variety of information handling systems chassis, costs increase substantially.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for customizing a chassis absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.